


Happy End

by Soul4Sale



Series: Dragon Age Generated Prompts [4]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Male-Female Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-20
Updated: 2015-03-20
Packaged: 2018-03-18 18:11:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3579012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soul4Sale/pseuds/Soul4Sale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Illeah had always been told by the Keeper not to wander off, but Denerim really interested her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy End

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is a sort of… Really interesting idea to me. That the Inquisitor could have met King Cailan when she was young (15, here, as my headcanon age for Illeah is 25), and that they had a little friendly conversation. ^^ Anyways, I hope you enjoy!

Illeah had always been told by the Keeper not to wander off, but Denerim really interested her. The camp wasn’t far, a good sprint and she’d be there, so why not have a chance to wander around and see the sights of the city? It was the Capital, after all, who wouldn’t be drawn to that lore and want to see it for what it was? She certainly couldn’t help her curiosity, and she couldn’t rest until it was sated. 

Of course, she knew of the alienage, and that that was were most elves stayed, but she still figured she could wander around. The vivid mark on her face, in a bright pink, was enough to have the shemlen in the village scared of her, and she’d safely left her staff at home so that nobody could tell she was what they would consider an ‘apostate’. 

The redheaded elf didn’t seem to be watching where she was going as her mind bustled with endless _why_ s, running smack dab into an attractive blonde man who chuckled heartily at her.

“Are you lost, little one?” He questioned, a smile on his face that could have ended eons of wars.

“N-no.” She replied quickly, staring up at him with wide green eyes, “I’m just wandering around. I’m not used to human cities.” Tacking that on, she looked bashful as she clasped her hands behind her back and twisted her torso, one boot toeing at the ground.

“Well, then, perhaps I could show you around. I was born here.” Jovial to have a companion, even if he’d been desperate to ditch his guard detail, the young man bent a little to get closer to her face, “I’m Cailan. Who might you be?”

“My name is Illeah.” The elf replied brightly, “My clan is camped somewhere south of here, and I wanted to see the city. I’d love to shadow you.”

The conversation bounced around between their cultures, with Illeah sharing things that Cailan had never heard of, and Cailan showing her all kinds of interesting places within Denerim, explaining their history. By the time the tour had come full circle, their bellies were grumbling and the sun was beginning to fall past the high walls of the city.

“I should probably be going.” She offered, “I’m sure the Keeper is worried about me.”

“Well, Illeah, it was a pleasure.” Cailan didn’t know how relieved he would feel when he finally spent time in the company of someone who didn’t know him as a King. With a slight lean, he pressed his lips to the fifteen year old’s head, and smiled, “Run along home, now. It’s about suppertime.”

The pair split ways, Cailan to the Palace and Illeah to the small cluster of trees the landships were settled in, both with equally goofy smiles on their faces. This friendship was their secret, their little niche among the grander scheme of things that they were forced into.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little cute friendship fic. I hope you guys liked it! This was fun to read. If someone can give me a prompt (or a few), I might write more for these two!


End file.
